1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of plating to conduct through-hole plating and via-hole plating so as to achieve uniform plated films and filling performance when plating the interiors of non-through-holes and through-holes.
2. Description of the Related Art Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2000-239892 describes a plating apparatus having a plating tank, an advancing device to advance a belt substrate into the plating tank, a bottom turning device formed in the plating tank to turn the descending continuous belt upward, a descending plating zone to plate the continuous belt descending toward the bottom turning device, a non-plating zone to pass the belt substrate ascending from the turning device without applying plating, and a pulling device to pull the belt substrate out of the plating tank right after it passes through the non-plating zone. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2000-232078 discloses a plating method to plate non-through-holes on a surface of a silicon substrate by making contact with a contact pad made of polyvinyl alcohol. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2004-225119 discloses a plating method to plate non-through-holes on a surface of a silicon substrate by making contact with a contact body having microscopic holes.